


I'm Not Afraid (Yes I am)

by Me_And_My_Thoughts



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Trans Character, Damien Is a Scaredy Cat, Implied Relationships, Its not really an AU if it already happened, Mary and Robert are Bros, Pre-Dream Daddy, Right?, Summary is decieving no one actually dies, fear of the dark, mary and damien are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_And_My_Thoughts/pseuds/Me_And_My_Thoughts
Summary: All he wanted to know was what his sister did every week late at night with some strange guy he only heard about in passing. Now here he was, stuck in an old truck in the middle of the woods about to die a horrible and gruesome death.





	I'm Not Afraid (Yes I am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxiess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiess/gifts).



Robert had convinced her to go crypid hunting at two in the morning right before midterm exams. Let’s be real though, it’s not like she was actually gonna study or go anywhere with her life. That’s why she put all of her energy into making sure her brother had everything he needed, because he had the kind of potential Mary didn’t have. Mary knew her baby brother was gonna go far, and she would be out of her damn mind if she let anything get in between Damien and his future.

Which is why she is where she is now, standing in front of Robert’s truck, arms crossed and staring down Damien, her Special Boy.

“No, Damien, you can’t go with us, go back to bed.” Damien pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“You always go off and do strange things with this guy you barely know Mary!” Damien pouted, “You never tell me what you do and your clothes always have grass stains on them.” He sighed, slouching slightly. “I just want to know that you’re safe, Mary. I don’t want to lose you.” And there it was. Mary was always weak when Damien looked at her like a kicked dog and said things like that. It wasn’t that long ago that Mary was a freshman in college and Damien a Junior in high school when their parent kicked him out for being transgender, she can still remember his tears staining her turtleneck and he sobbed. She was all he had now.

The truck beside them honked loudly, startling them both. Robert leaned out of the driver’s side window, his AC/DC shirt wrinkling and riding up. “Come one, either get in or stay home Goth Boy.” He turned to Mary, “C’mon sweetheart, let’s go.” Mary turned to her brother.

“Please, Damien, just go back inside. You won’t be able to handle this.” She nearly begged, but it was like those words were a trigger, and Damien straighten up and readjusted the thick fluffy blanket around his shoulders.

“I’m coming with.” He said with an air of finality, Mary sighed heavily and opened her mouth, only for Robert to cut her off, honking once more.

“Let him come, only if it gets you ass in here faster.” Robert looked, nervous though, eyes darting around. “I think someone might’ve called the cops on us.” Mary looked up at the starry night sky, as if asking for guidance, and breathed a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” Damien looked ecstatic and reached for the handle to the passenger seat. “But!” he froze, looking to his elder sibling, “you have to stay in the truck.” Nodding Damien threw open the door and climbed into the truck, Mary flowing close behind. It was a tight squeeze, the truck not meant to hold more than two people, but they made it work. With a muttered, “Finally!” Robert pulled out of the parking space in front of Mary and Damien’s dorm building and away from the college.  
It was when they were on the highway heading out of town that Mary noticed what her brother was wearing.

“Oh no, Robert turn around we’re taking Damien home.” Damien sputtered and Robert groaned loudly.

“Mary, I’ll be okay!” Damien whined. Mary raised an eyebrow and gave her baby brother a once-over.

“You are wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an anime t-shirt.” Damien looked down at himself. Yup, she was right, he was wearing gray cotton boxers (which were a gift from Mary) and a Naruto t-shirt (also a gift from Mary). He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, like that would make him more dressed and presentable.

“I’m not driving you guys back.” Robert snapped, staring out at the highway in front of him. “We’ve already wasted too much time, any more delays from the Bloodmarch Family Feud and we’ll run out of nightlight.” Damien blinked and turned to Mary.

“What is he talking about?” Robert groaned even louder, slamming his head on the steering wheel. Both of the Bloodmarch siblings ignored him.

“It’s what we’ve been doing every week, we go out to different places and we go Cryptid Hunting.” Mary explained, “It’s why I didn’t want to tell you, I know you get a little… scared.” That was putting it lightly, Mary thought. She thought back to all the times Damien cried over fake spiders and skeletons. And… Well… Halloweentown. They don’t talk about Halloweentown. Damien sniffed, head held high and opened his mouth, Mary cut him off, “You aren’t coming with us dressed like that Dames. It’s cold out tonight.” Damien gave her a hard look.

“You are wearing a pencil skirt and a strapless bralette.” He pointed out.

“I have on a jacket! Plus, I’ve been doing this longer than you have! Not to mention-!”

“ENOUGH.” Robert shouted, cutting off their argument. “I don’t want to hear anything else form you two, Mary you’re coming with me and Damien is staying in the fucking car and we’re going to hunt some goddamn cryptids in the woods and I don’t want to hear another word out of you two or I’m throwing you both out of this fucking truck. Understand?” Mary stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her brother, taking a corner of his blanket and wrapping around her so they were both cocooned.

“Ignore him, Dames. He’s a hardass, but he’s harmless.” She pressed a kiss to the side of his head and threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling Damien closer to her. That’s how they spent the next thirty minutes, pressed against one another as Robert drove in complete silence, watching the streetlights pass them by. Eventually Damien broke the silence, sounding tired and eyes half-lidded.

“How did you two even meet?” He murmured, not really wanting to break the silence, but needing answers despite everything.

“We met in a mythology class or something, I can’t really remember, either way Robert nearly got into a fight with the professor about Bigfoot and where it was located.” Mary murmured back, rubbing a hand up and down Damien’s back.

“The professor said Bigfoot was in Oklahoma but that’s a _lie_ I saw him in upstate New York and no one can tell me otherwise!” Robert hissed, hunching over the steering wheel.

“Anyway, you know how I am with people of passion and fighting others.” Damien nodded, thinking back to the time Mary knocked out some guys teeth after asking Damien where his breasts went. “We just clicked and when Robert talked about hunting cryptids, you bet I wanted to tag along.”

“She didn’t even ask, she was just sitting in my truck one day.” Robert grumbled, turning off the road and onto a stretch of dirt road. Mary neither confirmed nor denied that statement, and instead told her brother to try and get some sleep, “I may be the delinquent, Dames, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you stay up all night with exams tomorrow.” Another twenty minutes pass, and Damien’s out like a light, leaning heavily on Mary as she holds him close.

“You really care for him.” Robert states, as if having a revelation he already knew about. Mary scoffs, careful not to be too loud and wake up her baby brother.

“Of course I do, it’s not like he has anyone else to look out for him, Robert.” Robert made a noncommittal noise. “C’mon, don’t tell me you got someone to look after, Mr. " I’m-Gonna-Hunt-Cryptids-Until-One-Kills-Me"” Robert didn’t respond and Mary gasped. “You do, holy shit you _care_ about someone! Who is it, you gotta tell me!” Mary whisper-yelled. Robert only grunted, turning down a dirt road. Mary pursed her lips, “Fine, I’ll drop it for now, but only because Damien’s starting to drool on me.”

0o0

Robert rolled to a stop in a clearing, deeper into the forest. Turning off the ignition, he hopped out of the truck as Mary started gently waking her younger sibling.  
“Dames, wake up. We’re here and Robert’s gonna be pissed if I hold him up any more.” With a slight shake, she managed to wake Damien up enough to get him sitting up on his own. Mary handed him the keys to the truck and a flashlight along with extra batteries. “Take these, if you get too scared turn on the flashlight and if you get too cold turn on the truck and turn up the heat.” Mary instructed as Robert protested leaving his keys behind. “We’ll be back at four, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate when we get back, okay?” Damien nodded sleepily as Mary bundled the thick blanket on top of him and locked him in the truck.

“You’re babying him, Mary.” She turned sharply to glare at her hunting companion.

“He’s all I’ve got, Robert. And after everything he’s been through? He deserves someone who’s concerned about him” Robert snorted and shrugged.

“Whatever, let’s just hurry up and get hunting, these changelings won’t wait forever.” He stomped away, deeper into the forest. Mary turned and gave one last glance towards the truck and followed after the semi-alcoholic.

Damien had barely registered that Mary had left the truck, let alone their conversation. So when he woke up to something hitting the windshield of the truck, he was quite disoriented. And confused. And maybe just a little bit scared. Branches rustled with the December winds, making odd patterns in the moonlight and howling past the truck. Okay, he was very scared. Tucking his legs up closer to his body, he wrapped himself snuggly in his blanket, holding the flashlight that he found with an iron grip.

 _It’s okay,_ he thought to himself, _I’ll be okay, Mary will come back and-_

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts as something hit the front of the truck and ran off into the woods.

_I’M GOING TO DIE_

Without another second, he curled up into the tightest ball he could and threw the blanket over his head. Oh god, what time did Mary say she'd be back? Four, right? A quick peek at the center console to check the time was pointless, since the truck wasn't on. God, he's really gonna die here, isn't he?

Wait, no. He has a watch. Shakily, he brings his wrist up to his face.

It's too dark to read the watch face, _of course it is_. He's gonna have to turn on the flashlight, but if he does that, he's sure to attract the attention of whatever had hit the truck. But if he doesn't, he'll never know what time it is and how long he's stuck here until his sister comes back.

He could do this. He was brave. Just... Turn on the flashlight.

_Click!_

Flashlight is now on. Oh god the flashlight is on and its so bright it might as well be a _beacon_ for whatever is going to kill him. This was a horrible idea he should've stayed at the dorm where he would be safe. At least now he could read his watch.

**_3:00 A.M._ **

He was fucked. There was no way he could last another hour.

He wanted to go home.

No.

He could do this, he could be brave and show his sister that he could handle this. Sitting up, Damien was determined to face this head-on. He pulled the blanket around himself and over his head for warmth, leaving a slight gap for his hand to fit through and shine the flashlight. He turned the flashlight this was and that to illuminate the clearing around him. Nothing to the left, just trees and bushes. Okay. Good, he could do this. Nothing in front of the windshield, more trees and bushes. And a smaller, but worn footpath.

 _Mary and Robert must have gone down there._ He thought. He forced himself to relax, there was nothing to be afraid of. As he moved to the right he couldn't help but think that the forest was actually quite beautiful at this time of night, with the pale moonlight and the gently swaying trees and the emotionless black eyes staring straight at him....

Wait.

Shrieking, Damien chucked the flashlight at the passenger's window, causing a horrible screech noise and a large scratch in the window to appear. It worked in scaring off whatever that _thing_ was, turning tail and bounding into the forest. It was a deer. He got scared over a _deer_. Sighing, Damien picked up the abused flashlight and faced forward, wanting to watch the footpath for when his sister and her friend would reappear.

Standing in the way of the footpath was a person that was neither Mary, nor her scruffy friend. Damien froze with a squeak. It looked like a man but it was like someone who didn't know what a man looked like and tried to put one together, it's arms were too long and its eyes were an icy blue and stringy blonde hair. It looked like a walking shadow with a wig. It grinned, revealing teeth that looked razor sharp. Damien let out a bloodcurdling scream, shutting his eyes out of fear and covering his ears with his hands, as if by blocking all of his senses, it couldn't get to him. He sobbed openly, terror keeping him in place.

"This is the worst, you promised me changelings that could turn into any person we knew, not _sex-crazed squirrels_!" Mary complained, shuddering at the events that happened not even twenty minutes ago. She mourned the loss of her jacket; she would never look at squirrels the same way ever again.

"Mary, this is what happens when you go cryptid hunting, sometimes you see a dangerous, feral demon that could rip you in half, and sometimes you have four squirrels having an orgy fall on top of you." Robert retorted, trying not to snicker and failing. Slapping Robert's shoulder she tugged his jacket off of his shoulders. "Oh? Did those squirrels do something for you?" Robert teased. Mary threw him a disgusted face.

"No, I'm just wearing nothing but a bra in thirty degree weather." She snapped, tugging Robert's jacket onto herself. "Should've made Damien change and get me another shirt." She muttered to herself. Robert threw back his head and groaned.

"You worried about him the entire time! God, is he your brother or your baby?" Mary opened her mouth to snap at her friend when she was cut off by a long, drawn out and ear-splitting howl. They both froze. "It sounded like it came from the truck." Mary was already gone, sprinting down the footpath they had been traveling with Robert hot on her heels.

"Dames! Damien!" She shouted to the background of Robert screaming "Holy shit, we're gonna see the Dover Ghost!" Mary burst into the clearing to see the truck right where they left it two hours earlier, a single bright point of light coming from the windshield.

"Damien!" She sprinted to the passenger side door and threw it open. _When had it been unlocked?_ Curled up in a blanket burrito and crying hysterically was her baby brother, hands pressed tightly over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Crawling in, Mary reached out to grab her brother and pull him close. At his sister's touch on the back of his hand, Damien jumped and screamed again, crying even harder. Gathering her brother into her arms, she began comforting him, running her fingers through his long hair. "Shhhh Dames, you're okay. I'm here." Damien shakily removed his hands from where they were over his ears and put them around Mary's chest, holding her close to him.

"I was so scared." He sobbed. "There was a demon."

"A DEMON?" Robert came from nowhere, seemingly appearing in the front seat. Damien jumped and screamed again, whimpering as Mary hushed him and sent Robert daggers with her eyes. Robert was unaffected, smiling wide despite the crying undergraduate in his truck. "What did it look like? Did it have horns? Was it misshapen? How about-"

"Interrogate him later, Robert." Mary hissed, "Just get us out of here." Robert retrieved the keys from the floor by Damien's feet and started the ignition. Pulling out of the forest, Damien let out a sigh of relief, glad to be out of that cursed forest. Mary began scratching his head, calming him down even more.

"I should've never let you come, Dames." Mary said lowly, still scratching his head like a cat. "I promise I wont go anymore, I don't want to leave you alone after this." Damien jerked.

"But you love doing this!" He said, sniffling slightly. Mary smiled sadly and brushed some remaining tears from his cheeks.

"Not if it made you this scared, Damien. I know after this you'll have nightmares and I can't be there to protect you if I'm out cryptid hunting." Damien huffed, staring his sister down with a hard look.

"Mary Elizabeth Bloodmarch, you will keep cryptid hunting. Despite everything that happened I know it's something that makes you happy and I want you to keep doing it, I'll be fine if you aren't there for me, Mary. I'm not made of glass and you don't need to coddle me." Mary blinked at her brother, nodding slightly. Damien sat back, a pleased smile spreading across his face.

"Okay, but I still feel bad about leaving you alone once a week." Mary said. Damien waved the statement off.

"I'll be fine, I'll just spend the night with my boyfriend."

" ** _YOUR WHAT?_** "

**Author's Note:**

> JOSEPH IS THE DOVER GHOST BITCHES


End file.
